To Trust the Thief's Daughter
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: AU Dick Grayson and Avalon Sandiego have their own game of cat and mouse. A relationship no one can explain. A friendship that shouldn't be possible and yet, it is. So when her mother goes missing who else would Avalon trust?
1. Chapter 1

"Step away or I'll shoot her!"

The young ten-year-old was silently crying, tears slipping down her frostbitten cheeks. She had just wanted to get away, to run away from her father who loved nothing more than to beat and berate her. So, when Harley and Ivy returned with plans to flee the city, she'd eagerly agreed. Now, however, the tiny flicker of hope in her was dead. Why? Why was life so unkind to her she wondered as her only friends backed away and ran. She knew they wanted to save her, to help her but neither of them had their weapons and with a gun pressed to her head they weren't taking any chances. So, she was forced to return home with her father. He forced her into the snow with a growl.

"You'll sleep out here tonight!" he snapped, backhanding her across the face, "I hate you, Carly"

John stormed into the rundown house slamming the door behind him.

Carly wanted to run but she wouldn't dare. If her father found she had run off again he'd cut her open. So, she stayed on the ground, shivering as the icy chill cut through her growing worse with every passing moment. Blood trickled down her face catching the light as it dripped to the ground turning the white snow red. It grew colder with every passing moment and it terrified her. Her limbs were so heavy with snow not to mention battered and bruised. She couldn't have moved if she tried. The tears never stopped. They mixed with the blood on the ground as her eyes grew heavy. Sadness in her heart she fell asleep.

_Maybe I'll be lucky this time. Maybe I'll wake up with the angels around me._

_..._

Hours later.

After a tireless ten-year search, she found him. The man who had stolen her daughter away when she was at her weakest and now, Carmen Sandiego had come to reclaim her. Carmen looked upon the house with contempt. It was falling apart and reeked of cigarette smoke and drugs. Broken beer bottles littered the snow-covered yard, the shards a hidden danger that they had to step around or be cut.

"Carmen look!"

In the snow there lay a girl, her face bleeding, barely breathing. This was her daughter this was what John had done to her. Carmen rushed to pull her out of the snow. This action only made her anger grow as she saw the sorry state of her daughter's clothing. The shirt and pants she wore were in blood-stained tatters allowing Carmen to see all the cuts, bruises, and scars. She had no trouble lifting her given she was starved to the point where her ribs were visible. 

Reluctantly she handed her daughter off to her men before kicking the door open. Usually, she would have taken a calmer approach but her daughter was on the brink of death. 

John sat on the couch, empty cans of beer and cigarette butts surrounded him. Not far away drugs were packed in boxes ready to be sent to the streets

"Finally found us. It took ya a while didn't it?"

"Why?" Carmen asked in a terrifying voice.

"Ta teach ya a lesson, Carmen. You're a liar" John sneered, "But I've won"

"Have you, John?"

"She's useless to you now if she ain't already dead. HA, She'll never be able to take over your empire," 

"She's my daughter and I'll love her just the same,"

By this time, Carmen's men had seized John and were awaiting Carmen's orders.

"Drop him at the station," she ordered, "He deserves it,"

...

Her head hurt when she woke up forcing her eyes to remain closed but Carly could already tell she was somewhere new. A chill colder than any snow ran down her spine. Had her father finally done it? Had he sold her? 

_Plenty 'a people will buy ya, _he had always said once he was finished with his beatings often adding _if I don't shoot ya first._

Slowly despite her pain, she forced her eyes open. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the machines causing the feeling of dread to gnaw at her, where was she? What was going on? Her tears started anew. She'd wanted to get away from her father but now, she was scared. Surely, she was going to die. 

"Shh, don't cry. You're safe"

She turned her head finding she wasn't alone. a woman, a stranger dressed in red was seated next to the bed.

"Please, don't hurt me," Carly whimpered.

"I would never hurt you,"

But Carly wasn't convinced given the machines she was tethered to. So many machines. She watched silently as the stranger came to stand beside her.

"I'd never hurt anyone especially my daughter," 

Daughter?

Daughter?

"My Mom's dead,"

"Your father told you that?"

"No, he said she was gone." she paled, "If he finds out I'm gone he'll shoot me. He wants me to die,"

"He can't hurt you anymore," Carmen swore, "What's your name?" she asked knowing that John changed it.

"Carly, but, Dad doesn't use it. He calls me Brat, Unwanted, Stupid anything but my name unless he says I hate you,"

Carmen was inwardly seething but remained calm when she responded.

"Your name wasn't supposed to be Carly,"

"What was it?"

"Avalon, Avalon Monalisa Sandiego,"

"That's pretty,"

"I thought so too" Carmen smiled.

She dropped the smile as she became serious.

"I promise you're safe now. Your father can't hurt you anymore. Welcome home, Avalon,"

...

A few weeks later.

Ivy and Harley had no idea where they were headed. All they knew was they'd been ordered to get on the plane and when they tried to fight, they quickly realized they were outnumbered not to mention outsmarted. Now, the duo watched as the outside world whizzed by at an astounding speed.

"Red, I think I'm gonna be sick,"

"Relax, Harl, I think we're here," Ivy replied watching as the plane started its descent from the sky.

"Where exactly is here?" Harley wondered aloud as they left the plane.

"Come with us," the men who had brought them ordered before they could get a good chance to look around.

Silently, they followed the men as they entered the large house or rather the mansion. They were brought to an office ushered inside and told to wait. After being given these instructions the door closed only to reopen minutes later.

Their jaws hit the floor when they saw who it was.

"You're Carmen Sandiego," Harley gasped.

"What do you want with us?" Ivy demanded.

"I wanted to thank you,"

"Thank us?" Harley asked, "For what?"

"For your kindness to my daughter,"

"Daughter, you don't mean-"

Carmen nodded as the door opened yet again.

In came Carly all cleaned up, smiling from ear to ear as she ran to hug them both. Ivy was especially pleased when she hugged her and could no longer feel her ribs. Her body was covered in scars from her father but she was smiling which made Harley happy as neither of them had seen her smile not even once. 

With mother and daughter in the room, it became clear just how much they looked alike. 

"Avalon told me how you tried to help her if you hadn't, I might never have..." Carmen trailed off as her daughter hugged her.

"So, what now?" Ivy asked.

"You're welcome to visit her anytime you like,"

...

The effects of abuse and neglect became apparent as time went on. Avalon's growth had been stunted she was roughly the height of a seven-year-old but that was far from the only problem as it soon came to light that she'd never been to school. Ivy and Harley had been trying to teach her to read and write but they'd barely made progress.

Then there were the nightmares.

The horrible nightmares that resulted in screaming, crying and thrashing.

Since Carmen worked late into the night, she was always awake when they started.

This one was particularly bad. From the moment her daughter started twisting and turning Carmen was up, out of the office and racing the short distance down the hall to her daughter's still very empty room.

"Avalon, wake up. It's okay, you're okay, you're safe," Carmen whispered soothingly.

Her daughter held onto her with a vice grip even though she remained asleep.

"You're safe, you're safe," Carmen promised, "No one's going to hurt you,"

When Avalon woke with tears streaming down her face Carmen wrapped her tightly in a hug and stayed with her until she went back to sleep only to repeat the process twice. The next time it happened Carmen had an idea. She lifted her daughter from the bed and carried her to her room across the hall before setting her back down.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight," Carmen smiled.

When Avalon drifted back to sleep Carmen waited. Five minutes turned into ten then ten into twenty it seemed for tonight at least, the nightmares were over.

...

Avalon wandered the shoreline kicking up sand as she walked. She had just been dismissed from her lessons and her mind was muddled. Learning to read was hard and she was tired of it. She liked being outside when her mom went away. The island was beautiful and Ivy through their scarce interactions had managed to nurture a love of nature in her.

_Why can't I do anything right?_

She scrambled up a boulder and sat down watching as the gentle waves went in and out. She pulled her eyes away from the shoreline and back to the book in her hand. There were no pictures as they'd learned she could remember the words based on the accompanying picture. With a long sigh, she opened the book. 

"D-do-dog,"

She didn't know if she was doing it right but she would try

"D-dog," she tried again.

"Dog,"

She let her fingers trace the letters, "Dog, D-O-G"

For several minutes she sat there. Wanting to learn, wanting to read, only stopping when Carmen's shadow loomed over her. She looked at her mother quietly.

"You did it!" Carmen praised.

"I did?"

"Yes, now, try another word,"

She happily obliged.

…...

Another much more pressing problem arose a few months later. Avalon didn't always respond when spoken to and while this may have been written off as simple kid behavior Carmen had a gut feeling and thus ordered Sarah to do another exam.

"Well?" Carmen asked when Sarah stepped out of the makeshift exam room.

"She has hearing loss, Carmen, she's going deaf"

"You can stop it right?"

"Maybe, it's hard to tell right now,"

"Try, Sarah," Carmen calmly demanded.

"I'll see what I can do,"

Carmen followed her into the exam room watching Avalon scribble on a piece of paper. Except, Carmen realized she wasn't just scribbling she was drawing a picture. The lines were loose and shaky in a typical kid-style but she seemed to pay attention to the tiny details, doing her best to replicate the various charts and diagrams Sarah had tacked on the wall. The young girl smiled at her, clueless to what was happening with her ears. 

"Can I go outside now?" she asked hopefully.

"Not just yet, Avalon,"

Her face fell, green eyes were full of disappointment. Carmen sat next to her smiling when she wriggled closer. She held Avalon's hand through the onslaught of tests. Surgery was eventually decided upon and so, Avalon was put to sleep while Sarah worked to repair what damage she could (There were no complaints thanks to a hefty bonus). After all of it, however, Avalon still had to be fitted with hearing aids. 

…...

Although the hearing aids helped her, Avalon didn't like them. Finding them strange annoying. Nonetheless, she was forced to wear them but as the weeks went on Carmen found her usually cheery daughter growing downcast. One bright sun-filled Saturday she ventured into Avalon's room to check on her. Finding the ten-year-old tucked in a corner staring at one of her toy cars.

"Avalon,"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to visit Harley and Ivy?"

She lit up like a Christmas tree. Running quickly past Carmen with a smile that hadn't been seen in weeks. Carmen smiled to herself carrying her daughter's forgotten shoes. Watching as her daughter bounced in her seat the whole way there. Of course, Avalon didn't like that her sisters had ended up in Arkham once more but she didn't question it nor did she question Carmen's need for a disguise or the perfectly timed diversion that secured their entrance.

"Look at you," Harley squealed while she and Ivy turned her around, pleased they could no longer see her ribs and that the remaining injuries had faded into scars.

"I learned to read,"

"You did?" Ivy questioned happily.

"She's learning to write now," Carmen added.

Avalon beamed, "I can write my name,"

"Show us," Ivy gently urged

The adults gathered around, watching as the ten-year-old slowly wrote her name. The letters were shaky but legible and Harley found herself tearing up.

"We're so proud of you,"

…...

After their visit to Harley and Ivy, Carmen stealthily left her calling card at the police station before taking Avalon to the park, happy to watch as she swung on the jungle gym.

Until she let out a startled gasp and fell to the ground.

Carmen rushed over, kneeling beside her daughter, checking for scrapes when she saw what or rather _who _had startled her so bad.

Batman leaped from the tree landing before them his new colorfully dressed sidekick landing beside him.

"You're early, Carmen,"

"Am I?" she asked while pulling Avalon to her feet, "I didn't know there was a schedule,"

Batman turned to Avalon who was trying to hide.

"You're scaring her, Bruce,"

"Who is she?" Batman asked.

"My daughter," Carmen deadpanned, pulling the trembling girl into a protective embrace, "I see you've acquired a sidekick, Hello, Richard,"

"How do you know-"

"Research," Carmen laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Batman questioned.

"Avalon, go play for a bit, okay?"

She still shook.

Carmen knelt to her eye level, "Go play now and tomorrow we can go to Germany,"

Seemingly thrilled at the idea, Avalon ran for the swings.

"She likes the castles," Carmen said.

Robin waited until the adults were engaged in a conversation before slowly approaching the swing set.

"Hi," he greeted softly when Avalon froze, "Please don't be scared,"

Even though he would get quite the scolding later Robin removed his mask allowing Avalon to see his eyes.

"My name's, Dick or Robin it depends on the mask,"

"Like the bird?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Why?"

"That's what I wanted to be called but you wouldn't believe the nicknames! Bird Boy" he rolled his eyes but Avalon broke into a fit of giggles that caught the adults' attention. 

Carmen smiled and Batman scowled but neither could deny something was happening.

A friendship was blooming.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years passed the unlikely friendship between Dick and Avalon grew. What was once an impossibility became a fact of life. Every time Carmen came to Gotham she brought Avalon. Every time Avalon came to Gotham Dick showed up, whether it be as Robin or as a civilian. Until the day when Avalon arrived on her own, Carmen being busy with a major art theft.

"Christmas came early" Avalon grinned, eyes focused on the gem in the center display case.

"I don't think so, Avalon," Dick grinned stepping from the shadows.

Avalon laughed out loud, "What the HECK are you wearing, Bird Boy?"

"My new costume,"

"Oh, right, you're Nightwing now aren't you?" Avalon smirked, "Still doesn't explain why you look like you belong at the disco,"

"It's my new costume, I'd ask what you think-"

"You'll stop traffic, is the fringe necessary?"

Nightwing crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, "Why are you here?"

"Mothers Day,"

"That's _three _months away!"

"And her birthday's coming too,"

"So this is a birthday gift?" he pointed at the gem.

"Nope, that's a diversion, I have what I came for,"

"My company?"

"You wish,"

Avalon was zipping through the open skylight toward the nearly invisible plane that would take her home. Blinking Nightwing realized the gem was in fact, a fake.

Avalon had the real deal.

The Katz Ruby discovered in Japan earlier that year and on special display.

_She disabled the security systems!_ He realized, giving chase. Vaulting across the rooftops he ran after the plane. Only one shot to catch her. Avalon was slipping through his fingers. He had to hurry! He jumped, landing on top of the plane where he tried to pry open the hatch, only for the plane to turn and dump him on the roof of the nearest building. Nightwing wasn't giving up, however, vaulting after the plane once more. He jumped, wind whipping in his face. Avalon opened the hatch causing Nightwing to fall into the seat headfirst.

"Give me the ruby!" he grunted, writhing against the seat belt locking him in his predicament.

"You aren't able to do much," Avalon smirked, keeping her eyes on the sky.

But, he could do something. Avalon was ticklish. Her leggings had shifted during her getaway exposing a small sliver of skin. Sneakily he snaked his arm toward her leg, brushing his finger against it. Coughing to cover up her giggle, Avalon shifted her legs. Still, Nightwing continued his assault on her leg.

"Stop that!"

"What is it?" Nightwing teased.

She humphed, "You'll be passed out soon enough,"

Which is exactly why he needed to get the ruby now! Choosing to ignore the fact he'd been trained to escape far worse than this he continued tickling her.

"Stop it!"

"Give me the ruby!"

"No!"

Avalon spun the plane, flipping it upside down. This is what finally did Nightwing in.

When he came to he was back home, on the floor beside his bed with a note beside him.

**I won! ;)**

**Movie next Friday?**

**PS. You need a better costume.**

**-A**

Dick face-planted with a groan.

…...

Avalon returned home knowing her mother was out and-hopefully-knew nothing of her little trip or why she'd taken it so suddenly. It would ruin the surprise if she knew. After changing into some comfortable clothes she grabbed her laptop and jumped online to find a message already there.

_Why would I go to a movie on Friday after what you did?_

**Because you and I both know you can't stay mad at me.**

_Can too!_

**Not a chance.**

_What's the matter with my costume?_

**What ISN'T the matter with it?**

_:(_

**Cheer up Bird Boy, Good Night.**

_Good Night, Avalon._

Before she could log-off, Avalon received another message which read:

_One week to go then I'm free._

**I'm excited for you, Harley.**

_I promise I'll stay outta trouble._

**I know you will.**

_You're going to be there, right?_

**Wouldn't miss it for the world.**

…...

Friday:

He knew he should have arrested her. Should have brought her to justice but he just couldn't. No one knew she was responsible, no one knew she existed. The rumors that Carmen had a child were still that, rumors. Besides, Avalon was his friend. Just his friend despite Tim's insistence and when Bruce tried to argue, tried to reason, Dick simply pointed to Damian. His existence alone was enough to shut him up.

Now, he stood outside the movie theater waiting. And waiting and waiting.

"Miss me?"

He found Avalon beside him dressed in a tee-shirt and sweats. Completely normal as if she didn't steal a priceless gem that Monday.

"No,"

She punched him in the arm for that.

"What movie?"

"Just pick one,"

"No horror, no slasher films,"

"That's right,"

They ended up seeing a kids movie Dick forgot the name of as soon as he sat beside Avalon who had a bucket of popcorn and her sketchbook. With her hair swept up beneath a beanie, he could easily see the small cherry-red hearing aids she wore.

"Stop staring at 'em," she warned.

"I forget you wear hearing aids,"

"I'm not having this conversation,"

"Sorry,"

_Nice job, Stupid. You upset her!_

The other members of the Bat-family saw Avalon as cold with an odd sense of humor but he knew better. He knew she was sensitive under the tough as nails exterior, her need for hearing aids was a sore subject. He turned to her and she turned away, shoveling popcorn into her mouth with one hand and doing rough sketches with the other. Even as the credits rolled she said nothing to him disappearing before he had a chance to apologize. face-palming himself, Dick returned home to find his costume missing. A single note lay where it should've been.

**You're welcome.**

**-A**

"AVALON!"

A week later he found a new one in its place.

…...

Why did he have to be here? Why? He disliked these posh, stuffy events where he had to be on his best behavior or he'd risk damaging Bruce's reputation. Worse yet, this one was a masquerade meaning masks. Sure he wore a mask every night but at an event like this wearing, a mask made it difficult to escape the predatory daddy's girls. One after the other he was swept into dances where they were a little to close. An hour into it he had a brief refreshing escape ducking into an empty room next to the dance hall.

But, he wasn't alone. In the dim shadows of the room, he spotted a girl across from him.

"Sorry," he apologized, inching his way to the door.

_No problem, _she signed.

Wait a minute...

"Avalon?"

Without a response, she glided back into the dance hall. He remained in the shadows, searching the room. It wasn't like Avalon to simply crash an event to see him which meant Carmen was there somewhere, though he didn't see her anywhere. Carmen had to be here if only to taunt Bruce. Wordlessly, Dick wandered into the hall. If he found Avalon he'd find Carmen too. This was easier said than done when one uptight girl after another demanded his attention. That was until his latest 'conversation' was interrupted. Tensing at the hand on his arm, fearing another unpleasant talk he found the girl who was most definitely Avalon. Her hearing aids were nowhere in sight. She could still hear of course but not as well.

_Need a hero, Bird boy? _She asked

_Yes, _he replied, _Get me out of here,_

While on their way out the door, Dick tried to spot Carmen but had no luck. Once they were outside, Avalon put her hearing aids on.

"Why didn't you have them on inside?"

"If I heard one more person complain about not getting the right car for their birthday I would've screamed,"

"So where's your mom?"

"Around,"

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Duh,"

"I'm sorry about what happened at the movies,"

"I forgive you,"

"Funny thing, when I got home something very important was missing, why?"

"Reasons,"

"Which are?"

"Mine,"

"You're going to drive me nuts,"

"I thought I might,"

"Well, at least I get to see you in a dress," indicating the off-shoulder dress.

Avalon punched him, HARD.

"OW," he grunted, rubbing his shoulder, "Your Mom's not going to like that,"

"Eh,"

"Can I at least say you look nice?"

"Thanks,"

"Why black?"

"I flipped a coin,"

"You didn't want to match your mother,"

"Shut up,"

"Wearing boots?"

"The day I don heels pigs will fly-"

"Hell will freeze,"

"I think they're looking for you," she smirked, looking at the window.

"Bruce has it worse," Dick chuckled.

"Still,"

"You wanna run off?"

"Seriously?"

"Just a thought,"

"I'd better get back in there,"

"Me too"

"Heads up, Bruce found your mom-"

"Or, she found him,"

Ten minutes later, the lights went out. Dick simply rolled his eyes while Bruce clenched his jaw. The lengths she went to just for her game were...taxing.

But, it was a part of life.

…...

_A few years earlier._

"Hi, Avalon," Robin smiled while Batman ran after Carmen.

"Hi," she beamed.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Cam Janson,"

"Aren't those for second graders?"

"Third I think, I still can't read much," the twelve-year-old sighed, "I don't know very much yet. School's hard,"

"It's okay, we learn at different paces," he assured her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"But, I have trouble remembering things and sometimes I can't focus! It's hard!"

He grabbed her hand, "I think you need a break, come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun,"

Ice cream was always fun especially when it was enjoyed with a friend.

…...

"Earth to Dick!"

"What?" he asked Tim who was glaring.

"We asked if you knew what Avalon was doing there tonight," Damian asked.

"She came to see me!"

"Why?"

"Because we're friends, Tim,"

"Still don't understand how,"

"Because we just are!" Dick argued.

It was always WHY. Why did Avalon come?

"But she steals,"

"And his mother," Dick pointed to Damian, "Trained him to be an assassin,"

Damian remained quiet as he often did when this argument arose.

"She stole from you,"

"She replaced it," Dick shot back before slapping a hand over his mouth, he hadn't wanted to tell them.

"What?" Tim asked.

"I want to see it," Damian said quietly.

There was no getting out of this one so off to his apartment they went, grumbling to himself, Dick pulled open the drawer where he'd stashed the costume in question. Laying it across his bed so they could see.

"It's better,"

"Shut up,"

"She made it?" Tim asked, examining the costume.

"That's what the note said, she even left the sketch,"

"I think she has a crush on you,"

"Avalon? Not possible,"

"We'll see, Grayson. We'll see,"

…...

**Not much, I know but we're still building.**


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed without a visit from Avalon. Dick was starting to worry, he didn't tell anyone this but then again he didn't have to tell. Everyone knew he was worried, everyone knew his stomach was in knots. Where was she? What was she doing? Why didn't she come to visit?

What was going on?

…...

* * *

**I don't know where Mom went and no, I'm not referring to the commonly asked question 'where on earth is Carmen Sandiego?' Mom went on a heist two months ago and hasn't returned! it's freaking October! She always takes me to Salem during October! Then we have a party! She never not EVER leaves me alone, I HATE being alone! Terrible anxiety! Thanks, Jerkface! Anyway, we've been at the cabin since then. I haven't been able to message Dick, the internet is spotty here, Sarah's been trying to fix it.**

**But, where is Mom? I'm out of things to occupy myself with! If I'm going to find her, I suppose I'll need some help.**

**I know just where to get it,**

Shutting the journal, Avalon stood from her beanbag and stretched, stomach growling as she did so. She ambled from her room to the kitchen area where she found Sarah and the others talking unaware of her presence.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Avalon couldn't run VILE it's been only six years,"

"She has too much baggage anyhow,"

"Carmen seems to have faith in her,"

"Carmen thinks she could walk on water if she tried!"

"She could be back-"

"AHEM" Avalon all but yelled making the henchmen jump, "I will NOT have you stand around talking like you're going to take over when I'm here. You are EMPLOYEES, I am the one trained to run this empire, regardless of my age or baggage and I will do so. As for my mother, your right she could be back at any time and I'm sure she'd be delighted to hear your plans to stage a coup,"

they collectively flinched.

"Now," Avalon took a deep breath," I'm in charge until she returns and any of you who object can spend the night in lockup,"

"You have no power to send us there," Moe challenged.

"Oh, really?" she questioned arching an eyebrow, "Would you like to test that theory?"

Several burly men in blue swarmed the room, seizing Moe.

"I hear you have three outstanding warrants, take your pick,"

"Uncle, Uncle, put me down!"

They dropped him to the floor.

"You _**ALL **_have warrants and I will gladly use them,"

"There's no way you can know where we are and what we're doing at all times,"

"Yes, there are SEVERAL ways Sarah, I'm not an imbecile, get to the lab, I need something built!"

Sarah stared. When did the sixteen-year-old in shorts and a tee-shirt become scary?

"**MOVE!"**

The scientist ran.

"Anyone else have anything to say?"

The henchmen scattered, muttering about the eerie resemblance to Carmen.

…...

* * *

Halloween night was one of the busiest nights for Batman. Scarecrow, Joker, Poison Ivy all attacked throughout the night but with midnight drawing near they seemed to be wrapping up their crimes or maybe, they were lulling the citizens into a false sense of security. Whatever the case, the Bat-family was sprawled about the cave tiredly munching on candy grateful children had given them.

"Dick," Batman called.

Nightwing sat up quickly wiping chocolate from his face, "Yes?"

"Do a final sweep of the city, I have to put someone to bed,"

Damian was in a sugar coma.

"I'll go too," Tim said, standing.

The two ran across the rooftops scanning every inch of the city, one ear tuned into the police radio at all times. When the report of someone swinging from building to building on spiderwebs came in Nightwing and Red Robin shared a look.

"New bad guy?"

"I don't think so," Nightwing said.

Webbing shot overhead making the two freeze. Someone soon followed, landing gracefully before them in a Spider-Gwen costume.

"Hello, boys,"

"Avalon?"

"Long time no see," Avalon grinned removing her mask, wisps of hair sticking to her forehead, "I wondered how long it would take to find you,"

Tim looked from the webbing stuck to the wall, to the young thief who was smirking with delight.

"Just throw some water on it," she said, "It'll come off,"

"Where's your mother?" Nightwing questioned, glancing around.

"She's missing," Avalon sighed, "I need your help to find her,"

"What do you mean missing?"

"I mean she vanished, poof left me alone with the henchmen and hasn't come back!"

"Whoa, slow down, tell me from the beginning,"

"Two months ago she left on a heist, she asked me if I wanted to go but I chose to stay behind, we talked every day for three days and then nothing, I thought she went into workaholic mode but then the media went quiet and here we are. Sarah's ready to stage a coup,"

"Because if she isn't found-" Tim started.

"Vile becomes mine officially, I scared Sarah straight for now but I want my Mom back!"

"I'll help you," Nightwing nodded, "But we have to tell Batman first,"

"Fine, thank you,"

…...

* * *

His head was foggy. What happened? Where was he?

"Morning, Bird Boy," Avalon smirked next to him.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I had to put you to sleep so you wouldn't see where we're headed,"

"And where would that be?"

"Home," Avalon smirked, "One of them anyway,"

Dick pressed his face to the window as the plane descended. A small bright white beach house with a red roof came into view. Glancing away from the steadily growing house he watched Avalon key in a code that caused the sand to shift and open into a below-ground hanger.

"Don't people hear that?" he questioned.

"No, this is a private beach,"

"The isle of vile?"

"Nope, just our vacation house,"

The plane landed and the duo hopped out, Dick wobbled a bit as he got his bearings.

"So why here?"

"Only Mom and I ever come here so we won't be bothered, now quit with all the questions!" she punched him lightly in the arm, grabbing the bag he barely remembered packing before tossing it to him, "Signals are jammed so they'll be no contacting Batman, or the others,"

"Good to know, one more question,"

Avalon groaned, "What?"

"Can we have breakfast?"

...

* * *

**I like ninety percent of the nation have been in 'quarintine'. Work has shut down, Everything is shut down and you have no idea how much I wish I could wander around the bookstore! Anyway, there will be several new stories published soon. Call me crazy but my imagination has been going off the walls with new ideas!**

**Please review in the meantime!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Better?" Avalon questioned, setting a bowl of cereal in front of Dick before snatching the Pop-Tarts from the toaster.

"Yes," Dick replied between bites.

"Good,"

Avalon slumped in her chair, lazily twirling her spoon around her coffee watching the steam curl toward the sky.

"I don't like this." Dick declared suddenly.

"Then why are you eating it?"

"No, I don't mean the cereal, I mean you being quiet,"

"Would you rather I be shouting?"

"Avalon," he rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!"

She scoffed, turning her attention to the coffee before her. She maintained eye contact locking him in a staring contest as she slowly drank it before standing to refill it.

"How many coffee machines do you need?"

"This is my coffee bar," Avalon smirked turning away the island, "All mine,"

"But what if someone needs that space?"

"Simple," she hit a switch causing the machines to lower into the island replacing it with open counter space.

"Is anything what it seems here?"

"Nope, now hurry up we've got work to do,"

…...

* * *

Half an hour later, Avalon was dragging him down the hall, sheer determination on her face. Dick dug his heels into the floor halfway down the hall.

"What?" Avalon spun to face him.

"Where are we going?"

"Mom's office,"

"Can I see your room first?"

"Why?"

"You've seen mine,"

"_Fine_,"

She released him, unlocking the door to the left.

"Hurry,"

Dick ran into the room like a kid in a candy store. Avalon followed behind him, opening her curtains before flopping onto one of the many bright red beanbags throughout the room, grabbing the comic she'd left there.

"Are those ponies?"

"Yes," She deadpanned. "Original ponies from the first line, Put Bubbles down!"

He put it down with a laugh, noticing all the pictures on the shelf below. Birthdays and Christmas mornings greeted him. Avalon and Carmen smiling in every one. Sometimes when fighting criminals it was easy to forget they were people too. In the pictures he didn't see a thief planning her next heist, he saw a mother patching her daughter's scrapes, watching her open presents and hunt for Easter eggs.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes,"

Avalon was back to dragging him down the hall moments later.

"How are you supposed to get in there?"

She opened the door with a deadpan look.

"It's only ever Mom and I here, she leaves it unlocked for me."

"Your room is locked,"

"I'm a teenage girl," she retorted, "Come on,"

…...

* * *

_This feels wrong _Avalon thought, sitting before the computer.

The office was always open to her but she only went in there if she needed to. It was her mother's workspace, private. She turned her gaze from the loading computer to the wall of security cameras, always changing, showing where the henchmen were and what they were doing. A safety precaution, as old as her. Because of her.

Dick stood before the wall watching the feed.

"Why?"

"Me,"

That was all that needed to be said. Turning her attention back to the computer screen, she racked her brain for the password.

"Do you know it?" Dick leaned over her shoulder.

"Would you sit down?" she snapped.

"Sorry,"

_If it's not her last heist then...AHA_

Hurriedly she typed:

XSXILK12/12

Once logged in, Dick was back to hanging over her shoulder.

"That's a lot of files," he commented.

"Yep, sorry I snapped at you,"

"It's okay, what are you looking for?"

"Mom's last heist,"

"That could take-"

"Found it,"

"An entire castle?"

"Hm, that doesn't seem like-it's fake,"

"So, what was she doing?"

Avalon paled.

"What?"

"She was tracking my escaped father," she whispered, "I didn't even know he'd gotten out,"

"I don't think she wanted you to know. What was she going to do once she found him?"

"Put him back behind bars,"

"The question is where are they now?"

,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

"I'm stronger than you, John," Carmen growled.

"I'm not the one bound to the wall," John sneered in response, "Not so hot without yer coat of tricks are ya?"

"I will get out of here and when I do you'll be behind bars again,"

"Not likely,"

Then Carmen was left in darkness.

…...

* * *

_Where is everyone?_

The halls were empty, something Avalon had never seen. Were the henchmen hiding behind closed doors perhaps? Was this like her 11th birthday party where she'd stumbled upon a surprise party? Her first birthday party ever. There had been so much cake and ice cream that everyone had a stomachache.

The creaking of the floor brought her back to the present, making her pause. That wasn't the clicking of her mother's heels. The footsteps she was hearing were heavier. Like stampeding cattle, reminding her of her father, thundering down the basement stairs.

Fire shot down her back.

She spun on her heel watching with horror as the windows barred themselves shut. Breaking into a run she tore down the hall, yanking her mother's door open in a panic

"MOM!"

Blood was everywhere making her gag, smoke stung her eyes. The drapes around her mother's bed were on fire. She could see her mother sleeping through it. Hastily, despite the burns, she yanked the drapes away.

And, screamed.

Eyes wide open, her mother's corpse stared her down, blood pouring from her chest.

…...

* * *

Avalon tumbled from the bed, heart racing, trying not to vomit. Struggling to her feet, she slipped from her room to the hall. First, she checked to make sure she hadn't woken Dick, finding him dead to the world asleep. Relieved she hadn't woken him, she slipped back into the hallway. Instead of heading for her room, however, she went to her mother's.

_It's okay, it's not destroyed._

Pulling the closet open she found the sole trench coat within. Putting it on, Avalon crawled into Carmen's bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

…...

* * *

Dick woke up to the hazy early morning sun and couldn't go back to sleep. Standing from the couch he stretched hearing his bones pop as he tried to remember the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep. It could have been months ago but he couldn't tell, still in the fog of sleep.

Deciding it was too quiet he walked to Avalon's room, finding it empty.

_Where did she go? _

Even with all the hidden surprises, the house itself wasn't very big. At least it didn't appear that way. He opened the door across from Avalon's finding Carmen's bedroom.

There was Avalon, in her mother's coat, sleeping like a baby. He began to shake her only to jump back when she latched onto her arm in a panic.

"Whoa, it's okay, you're okay,"

"I saw-"

"Shh,"

She burst into tears, "I want my Mom back!"

He sat down and pulled her close, "I promise, we will find her and if we don't you can throw as many explosive batarangs at me as you want,"

But, she didn't stop crying, not that he could blame her.

"Okay, let's think, where was your mother the last time you talked?"

"Italy, I think,"

"Then let's start there,"

"We can't search the entire country!"

"So, narrow it down, if your father were to go there where would he go?"

"I don't know!" she wailed, "He was high ninety percent of the time. Or drunk,"

She was shaking now, hanging onto him like he'd disappear.

"I say we get breakfast then go dig around your mom's computer okay?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

While Avalon tried making pancakes, Dick stepped into her room hoping to find something to ease her shaken nerves. Russian nesting dolls sat in the windowsill, comics were stacked everywhere, a teddy bear as big as he was in the farthest corner beside the closet.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Trying to find something to make you feel a tiny bit better,"

Avalon glided into the room, "You're sweet but breakfast is waiting, I don't like cold pancakes,"

"Coming,"

...

* * *

**Not the longest chapter but that's okay I just hope it turned out well.**

**The password Avalon used to log in was a cipher. Can you figure out what she typed? **

**Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought you didn't know how to cook?"

Avalon turned to him, grinning, "I don't but I can follow directions,"

She tossed him the box of pancake mix that was sitting on the counter. He scanned the box while she plated the few pancakes she attempted, sliding one plate to him. Avalon all but inhaled her food, downed her sugar-laden coffee before marching to her room to change.

"Avalon?" Dick knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked through the door.

"Are you okay?"

"No,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No,"

Avalon opened the door, dressed in a tank top and leggings, "Let's get to work," she declared.

He grabbed her arm when she tried to move past him, "Maybe we should work from your room today?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

**Reasons the deadbeat would go to Italy:**

**To hide from the law.**

**Startup his drug ring again. **

**Places he might go in Italy:**

**TBA**

**Places Mom would go in Italy:**

**Venice.**

**Pompei.**

**Rome.**

**(anywhere with lots of historical landmarks-Bird Boy)**

**Where was DB before Italy? **

**Did Mom chase him there?**

**(Italy and the US have an extradition treaty- Bird Boy)**

Avalon shut her laptop, pushed the charts and lists from her desk, and spun around to find Dick looking at her shelves again.

"You know for someone who doesn't like reading you have a lot of books,"

"For school,"

Dick looked closer, noticing that the classics that filled the shelves were abridged middle-school editions with pictures. Carmen had gone out of her way to make sure her daughter understood what she was reading.

"Which one do you like most?"

"Matilda followed closely by A Little Princess,"

"Why?"

"Because they overcame their cruddy circumstances," Avalon said, standing from her desk.

"Where are you going?"

"Food, I want food,"

Without waiting for a response she marched from the room, through the kitchen to the garage.

"You have a car?"

"Yes, I'm sixteen,"

"You have a license?"

"For every type of transport, plane boat, hovercraft so on and so forth,"

"So which one's yours?" Dick questioned, eyes sweeping over the line of cars in the impossibly big garage.

"You're looking at it."

Dick's mouth dropped open as he took in the scarlet convertible before him. Avalon closed his mouth as she passed by, climbing into the car as the engine came to life.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here,"

"Suit yourself,"

…...

* * *

Dick wandered the house curiously. What was hidden behind the walls? What high-tech devices were hiding in plain sight? However, it was hard to look for these things when the family pictures jumped out. There were pictures in the halls, pictures taped to the fridge, pictures on the end-tables, and photo albums under the coffee table. Then there were the sketches-Avalon's sketches-everywhere.

People.

Places.

Things.

It didn't matter how random they were, they were. The fridge, in particular, was covered in them on all sides, as numerous as the pictures.

"Wow,"

Tearing his gaze away from the plethora of photos he returned to Avalon's room picking up the fallen charts and stacking them neatly on the desk before sinking into the nearest beanbag and waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Where was she?

Nervousness shot through him but he squashed it quickly.

He moved to her closet, knowing it was rude to snoop but he needed a distraction.

Behind the clothes, and haphazardly tossed shoes were shelves.

With movies.

_The Land Before Time._

_All Dogs Go To Heaven._

_Jem and the Holograms._

_Mean Girls._

_Avalon High._

"What are you doing in my closet?"

He startled, hitting his head on the shelf above the one he'd been looking at. Backing out he saw Avalon looking at him suspiciously, McDonald's bag in one hand, drink carrier with Dunkin' Doughnuts coffee in the other.

"I was just looking at the movie collection,"

"And?"

"Jem?"

Avalon set the food down with a snort, "When Mom brought me home she sent teams out to get movies, toys, books, games, everything a ten-year-old could want,"

"So there's more?"

"I have more than one room,"

"You went to Mcdonalds? Of all places?"

"Tourist town," Avalon nodded, "Let's go to the table,"

Once at the table, Dick spoke again.

"Your mother owns a private beach near or in a tourist town and has no fear of being recognized?"

"Blissful ignorance, like you have room to talk, _Richard_,"

"Hey, don't get snarky with me!"

"Or you'll put me in a time out?"

"I might,"

"Shut up,"

…...

* * *

"Here's a crazy idea, what if your dad lured your mother to Italy?"

"But where? Where in Italy?"

"Your dad used to work for your mom, did they ever strike Italy?"

"I don't know,"

"Think!"

"I AM THINKING" Avalon snapped, "But I don't know, I don't want to sit here and do nothing anymore!"

"Avalon-"

"Get out of my room, we'll do more tomorrow,"

She slammed the door behind him, frustrated tears running down her face. Stalking to her bed, she crumpled onto the mattress, grabbing the journal from under the pillow.

**I didn't mean to snap at him. I didn't but I'm upset. I just want my Mom. I want her to be okay. She has to be okay. She just has to!**

**Please, please be okay!**

**I need to go through the computer and see if Mom ever struck Italy while Dirt Bag worked for her but I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep, but sleep brings nightmares. I haven't had nightmares since I was twelve! I know that doesn't seem that long ago but for me it was.  
**

**I'm scared.**

**Shocking isn't it?**

**But I said it, (Wrote it)**

**I don't want to see those images.**

**Mom with blood pouring from her chest.**

**Horrible. chilling.**

**That could actually happen if I don't find her. I lived in that prison for TEN years! I know what DB is capable of and I'm Terrified.  
**

**Please, please, please.**

**Be okay.**

**You need to be okay!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dick woke in the late hours of the night. Listening intently heard the shifting of the floorboards, the rustling of the curtains and, the calming lull of the waves. No reason to wake up. Nothing wrong. Nothing he could see anyway. So, why did he wake up? Sitting up he strained to listen, looking around. There was a light in the hall. Quietly, he stood, the blanket falling to the floor as he moved from the couch. The light was coming from Avalon's bedroom.

Why was she awake? What was she doing?

Peering through the crack in the door he was trying to see what she was doing but he couldn't see anything.

Silently he opened the door, careful not to make noise.

Avalon sat at her desk, all three computer monitors doing something different.

"Stop staring,"

he froze.

"Go back to bed"

"I thought you only had a laptop?"

"Please," she sighed, "Go to bed, I wanna be alone and you need to sleep,"

Hands raised in surrender he quietly exited the room. Shutting the door behind him.

…...

_Move aside, Penelope!_ Avalon laughed to herself as names, dates, and locations scrolled across her screen, the computer searching for a match. Something to link both her parents to Italy. A landmark or treasure her mother might have stolen while her father was a VILE operative. She all but cheered when the computer flashed with a result.

"A stamp? Really, Mom?" she found herself asking, "I'm sure there was a bigger picture but _still_!"

Next, she checked whether her mother still had the stamp in her possession or if it was on display somewhere.

"Mom still has it tucked away somewhere so where was it displayed?"

Five minutes later she had an answer.

…...

"WAKE UP AND PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE HEADED TO VENICE!"

"Avalon," Dick groaned, "It's four in the morning,"

"So?"

"Have you slept at all?"

"No,"

"Then how do you expect to fly to Venice?"

"Autopilot of course,"

"Can't we wait-"

"MY MOTHER COULD BE **DYING ** AND YOU WANT TO WAIT?!"

He sat up, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I want you to sleep,"

She glared.

"Please,"

The glare continued.

"Okay, okay," he yawned, "I'm up,"

"Let's go!"

…...

Just as before, Dick woke upon their descent finding Avalon reading a newspaper.

"Another home?"

"No," she said flipping pages, "We're here to investigate not vacation,"

"So where are you going to put the jet?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions, Bird Boy?"

"Nope,"

Avalon rolled her eyes.

"Here's another question, why don't people recognize your mother's plane?"

"Are you sure you were trained by _the world's greatest detective _because you ask a lot of questions," Avalon snorted, "I'll let you figure that one out yourself,"

Dick slumped in his seat, staying quiet but only for a moment.

"Hey, those aren't your hearing aids,"

She didn't reply until they had disembarked and the jet was handed over to some henchmen for safekeeping.

"They help me understand and communicate with people who speak other languages, they also work like hearing aids,"

"I thought you were multilingual?"

"I can speak french. Period. Unless you're counting ASL"

"Oh, so..."

He trailed off, watching Avalon hand the plane off to two of her mother's nameless guys in blue. One handed her a set of car keys.

"But you have an American-"

Her driver's license changed before his eyes, alias in place of her real name and though he only saw it briefly he could've sworn the last name was Quinnzel.

"Let's go," she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the waiting convertible.

Shrugging off her hand, he slid into the passenger seat, glancing at the skies, "You might want to put the top up, seems like it's going to rain,"

"Right, now, NO MORE QUESTIONS, just civil, question-less conversation,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

…...

"Avalon, what are we supposed to be looking at?" Dick chanced, minutes later as they exited the car.

"There was a museum here, this was the only lead I had,"

There was nothing before them except a large dirt lot.

"It burnt down two weeks ago,"

Avalon whirled finding none other than Zack and Ivy watching her and Dick with curiosity.

"Do they know how the fire started?"

"Arson, why?"

"We're investigating Carmen's absence,"

"Why?" Zack asked, wasn't ACME the only agency tasked with capturing Carmen, "Who are you? You aren't with ACME,"

"I'm a private detective, hired by a fan of Carmen's"

Dick found himself marveling at how quickly and easily Avalon was able to weave a story about a shut-in billionaire who's only entertainment was tracking Carmen and had hired her out of desperation, even flashing an ID which was no doubt the same card as her driver's license.

"Maybe we should team up?" she finished, "The sooner I wrap my case the sooner I go on vacation,"

"That's not a bad idea," Ivy agreed passing her a note with a number scribbled on it, Avalon doing the same, "We'll take it up with HQ and call you,"

"Sounds good, I'll be waiting,"

With those parting words, Avalon dragged Dick back into the car and sped away as the skies finally opened and rain poured down.

…...

"You're going to knock me out again? Aren't you?" Dick asked.

"Why would I do that?" she asked cryptically as a mail truck drove up.

"Because-whoa!"

A ramp extended from the back of the truck and after making sure no one was looking Avalon drove in. the door shut briefly encasing them in darkness before the lights kicked back on, revealing a giant screen in front of them. Avalon was able to control it from the dashboard of her car, turning on a movie and reclining in her seat.

"Sit back and enjoy the show, Bird Boy,"

Silence fell between them and though Avalon kept her eyes on the screen Dick could tell she was antsy and worried.

"How did you sell that story?" he questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"C'mon tell me how you did it?"

"You're talking to someone whose mother was the best detective in ACME history, has fifteen different aliases, and can talk circles around just about everyone and you want to know how I was able to craft a story so quickly?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Is there anything she didn't train you for?"

"No, she covered all her bases,"

"So, how does your school day work?"

"Half a day for regular school subjects, the latter half is dedicated to more specialized training,"

"You're really into it? Like, you really want to take over VILE?"

Avalon nodded eagerly, "If I didn't Mom wouldn't train me. She asks me 'are you sure?' at least four times a month,"

"Nothing can change your mind?"

"Nope,"

"Not even me?"

"You can try," she snorted.

He grabbed her without warning and kissed her

She pushed him away with a scowl, "Do not do that again!"

"I thought you liked me?"

"As a friend!"

"But Tim said-"

"Just shut up and don't do it again!"

He slumped in his seat defeated and confused.


End file.
